Not Saviour
by JJ226
Summary: Episode 1 What will happen after the death of Charlie and Jack making contact to the freighter?


Episode #401

LOST

"Not Saviour"

Written by

Jonjo Smith

Based on the current television seriesLOST created byJeffrey Leiber &J.J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof

Rewritten/Altered on: 2nd February 2008

Cast ListMain Cast

Naveen Andrews as Sayid JarrahNestor Carbonell as Richard AlpertHenry Ian Cusick as Desmond HumeEmilie de Ravin as Claire LittletonMichael Emerson as Ben LinusMatthew Fox as Jack ShephardJorge Garcia as Hugo Reyes (Hurley)Josh Holloway as James Ford (Sawyer)Daniel Dae Kim as Jin-Soo KwonYunjin Kim as Sun-Hwa KwonEvangeline Lilly as Kate Austen Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet BurkeTerry O'Quinn as John Locke

Special Guest Star

Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Eko Tunde

Recurring Cast Members

Sam Anderson as Bernard NadlerBlake Bashoff as KarlL. Scott Caldwell as Rose NadlerMira Furlan as Danielle Rousseau Tania Raymonde as Alex Linus

Guest Star

Sonya Walger as Penny Widmore? as Elena? as News Presenter

INT- LIVING ROOM- EVENING- JUST GETTING DARK (FLASHBACK/SPECIAL OPENER)

A TV screen. The news is on. A news presenter- a male around 30.

PRESENTER:

Today, the missing aeroplane, Oceanic Flight 815, was discovered in a crevice at the bottom of the ocean floor. At this moment in time it is believed that all passengers of this flight are deceased due to the apparent severe damage attained by the aeroplane. We now have a live link so we are able to show you some images of this disaster.

FEMALE VOICE:

Oh my god!

A woman comes into the screen. She sits on sofa and begins to watch the images coming on the screen.

FEMALE (CONT'D):

It can't be...

The camera pans around so we see an Asian woman around 30. She wears glasses and she has an intelligent look about her. This is Elena.

She gets up from the sofa hurriedly and makes her way over to the phone. She picks it up and dials a number pounding the number into the phone. She waits for it to be picked up.

ELENA (CONT'D):

Dad, have you seen the news?

REPLY

ELENA (CONT'D):

This must be it! The island... Are we able to get in on this?

REPLY. ELENA smiles.

ELENA (CONT'D):

Ok... Bye

ELENA puts down the phone.

She makes her way back to the sofa and sits down again, looking at the TV.

On the TV, the images continue. Now, on the screen, are screenshots of a large ocean with several boats on it with large lights beaming down on the water as it is becoming darker. Floating on the surface of the water are several large pieces of aeroplane wreckage.

The images then disappear and the male news reporter comes on screen once again. Along the bottom the TV is a banner reading "Breaking News"

NEWS REPORTER:

It has just been confirmed that, by investigators on the scene of the crash into the sea, the 324 passengers of Oceanic Flight 815 are all deceased. The investigators have confirmed that the impact of the crash to the sea would have been another to instantaneously kill all 324 passengers. The families of the passengers will be informed in due course.

The camera pans around once more 180 degrees to ELENA once more. She looks rather shocked.

ELENA:

There can't be any other explanation...

LOST

INT. THE LOOKING GLASS STATION- DAYTIME

Through a porthole the communication room can be seen with the body of CHARLIE floating about in it.

Side shot. Desmond is starting into the porthole and at the screen which PENNY had just appeared on. He bangs loudly on the metal door.

DESMOND:

Penny! Penny...

He turns his back on the door and leans on it. He begins to cry slightly but he quickly wipes away his tears. He stays quiet and still for a moment.

He then stands up and turns around to look back into the communication room. He stares at CHARLIE this time.

DESMOND (CONT'D):

I'm sorry brother. I didn't want this to happen...

He then turns again facing the large hole to access the water again. He runs and quickly dives into it.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. A JUNGLE CLEARING OUTSIDE A DHARMA STATION (FLASH FORWARD)

DESMOND cautiously and nervously approaches the door to the station and slowly knocks on the door. He waits and then slowly the door opens. Stood there is KARL.

KARL:

Desmond

KARL gives him a weak smile

KARL:

Come in

CUT TO:

INT. THE STATION

DESMOND sits at a table with KARL and a visibly pregnant ALEX. DESMOND nods towards ALEX's stomach with a smile.

DESMOND:

You've changed

ALEX gives him a weak smile

ALEX:

Not long now-

An awkward silence as they realise ALEX is about to enter the stage of death during pregnancy.

KARL:

Er... Desmond, we have something to tell you

DESMOND looks at him suspiciously

DESMOND:

What brother?

ALEX:

He made contact with us

DESMOND:

Who?

DESMOND suddenly realises who "He" is

DESMOND:

What? When?

KARL:

The other night. He says he is coming back-

DESMOND:

To get us?

ALEX nods her head

ALEX:

Shame I won't be here

KARL looks at ALEX disapprovingly

KARL:

Please don't Alex

DESMOND:

When?

ALEX:

He doesn't know but he does promise that it will be soon!

KARL:

Desmond, you cannot tell anyone specifically. Ok? We do not know whether it will ever happen truly. He can see he will be but how does he know?

DESMOND has a moment of thought

DESMOND:

Ok

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT- OCEAN- DAYTIME (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

DESMOND makes his way from underneath the Looking Glass Station and up to the surface of the ocean. When DESMOND passes the camera, there is a look of desperation on his face.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- DAYTIME

HURLEY slowly walks away from the tents of the beach and lifts the walkie-talkie up to his face.

HURLEY:

Jack, any news?

CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- DAYTIME

JACK picks up the walkie-talkie

JACK:

You really wanna hear it?

JACK smiles widely

HURLEY'S VOICE:

'Course Dude

JACK:

They're coming for us. We're getting off of this place

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- DAYTIME

HURLEY:

Seriously Dude?

JACK'S VOICE:

Seriously!

HURLEY:

Ok, Dude. I need to go tell the others!

HURLEY puts down the walkie-talkie and makes his way back to the tents.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- DAYTIME

Sounds of a shovel can be heard.

It can be then seen that it is JULIET who is digging all by herself further up the beach. She stops for a moment and wipes a bead of sweat off her forehead. She then looks down into the hole.

JULIET:

Not big enough...

She digs the shovel into the ground and begins to walk further up the beach back to camp.

CUT TO:

EXT. BEACH CAMP- DAYTIME

JULIET is with SAYID. SAYID is sat down peacefully concentrating.

JULIET (CONT'D):

Erm... Sayid?

He looks up.

SAYID:

Yes, Juliet.

JULIET:

I was wondering whether you could help me, you know, with the graves for those who died: Tom; Ryan; Diane; All the others as well...

SAYID ponders for a moment.

SAYID:

I am afraid I am unable to do that with you. In my opinion, after what they have done, they do not deserve the respect of a burial. They terrorised us and were going to...

SAYID is cut off by BERNARD who is nearby listening in.

BERNARD:

I'll help you, Juliet. These people deserve a peaceful send off. Just think, Sayid...

BERNARD looks at Sayid.

BERNARD (CONT'D):

What would we do if these were one of our own? Juliet has lived with them for what, 3 years... they are friends of hers and deserve it.

Silence for a moment as BERNARD comes closer to JULIET and smiles weakly at her.

JULIET:

Thank you, Bernard.

SAYID scowls slightly.

SAYID:

I must carry on with this anyway.

JULIET:

What are you doing?

JULIET looks slightly confused as SAYID was just previously sat there.

SAYID:

I am devising a scheme in case of emergency.

BERNARD:

Emergency?

SAYID:

Yes, what if these rescuers turn out not to be who they say they are. We must be careful.

BERNARD:

They're here to save us, Sayid!

BERNARD looks shocked at SAYID

SAYID:

Bernard, you can never be too prepared I have discovered during my life...

BERNARD is about to reply but is cut off by JULIET.

JULIET:

Come on, Bernard. I need help carrying their bodies.

HURLEY suddenly comes bounding through with his news

HURLEY:

They're coming people! The people off the freighter they are coming to save us!

Everyone stares at him in glee

SAWYER looks from SAYID to HURLEY

SAWYER:

Well, looks like you don't have to be devising your little scheme, buddy boy

SAYID sneers at SAWYER a little

SAYID:

Preparation is key, James

JULIET looks at HURLEY

JULIET:

That's great Hurley. Look we better finish them- don't wanna make a bad impression

JULIET and BERNARD walk away leaving SAYID to concentrate once more. HURLEY and SAWYER beam at one another.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAYTIME

LOCKE stumbles through the jungle. He leans up against the tree. He looks down at himself.

LOCKE:

Who am I...?

LOCKE stays silent for a moment.

VOICE:

John...

LOCKE looks up and sees EKO stood there.

EKO (CONT'D):

You are yourself... but you have just been influenced by someone else briefly

LOCKE doesn't reply. He just puts his head down once more.

EKO (CONT'D):

John, go! You will be guided by the island...

LOCKE looks up again. EKO is not there anymore.

LOCKE:

Eko?

He stands up properly once more.

LOCKE (CONT'D):

Eko! It won't guide me... I have done wrong. You know so...?

He stares up at the sky/canopy of the jungle.

LOCKE (CONT'D):

I am going to be next...

COMMERCIAL BREAK

EXT. JUNGLE TREE LINE OUTSIDE THE BARRACKS- DAYTIME (FLASH FORWARD)

DESMOND lurks along the tree line, looking intently at what is happening within the Barracks. All he can see are some destroyed houses. Close up of DESMOND as he looks extremely aggravated.

DESMOND:

God Dammit!

He goes to a tree and punches it hard.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

DESMOND stands up in the sea- he is at a point where he is able to. He begins to wade his way up to the beach.

He reaches the beach and looks about. He takes a deep breath and then heads in a direction towards the camp.

CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- DAYTIME

JACK is sat by himself over by the tree-line. He has a wide grin on his face. KATE makes her way over to him. She is also smiling slightly. She sits next to him.

KATE:

Hey

JACK:

Hey

KATE:

I just thought I better tell you that Ben is kicking off again...

JACK chuckles slightly

JACK:

Doesn't surprise me. He just has an obsession with keeping this island safe and himself being the self-proclaimed 'leader' of it- that's all.

KATE:

Yeah, I guess. Jack-

KATE pauses a moment and has a think

KATE (CONT'D):

Don't you think he must know what he is on about though: he has been living on here a lot longer than what we have?

JACK:

He is just a deranged old man. Don't worry; I'll go speak to him again...

JACK gets up and leaves KATE. He begins to make his way over to BEN.

CUT TO:

JACK is now with BEN. DANIELLE can be seen walking away as if she has been dismissed by JACK.

JACK:

Look, Ben, we are going to get off this island and you can't do anything about it. You're just a pathetic, fragile, little man!

BEN stares at JACK for a moment.

JACK (CONT'D):

So, you have nothing to say...?

BEN smiles evilly.

BEN:

I just know, Jack Shepherd, that you will be the one to get the blame when the worst happens and it won't be me...

JACK gets angry and punches BEN right in the face.

JACK:

The worst will not happen!

JACK then gets his composure and walks away.

DANIELLE makes her way back over to BEN to guard him. She gives him a disgusted look and then turns on him to face him properly.

DANIELLE:

Why did you do it?

BEN:

I want it, I get it, Danielle.

BEN raises an eyebrow.

DANIELLE spits at him in his face and then walks away disgusted by him.

BEN (CONT'D):

This really is not my best day.

He unsuccessfully attempts to wipe away the spit.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH

A shovel sound is heard. Camera then shows JULIET and BERNARD digging the graves and TOM, DIANE, RYAN and other Others.

BERNARD stops for a moment to wipe sweat off his forehead. He looks at her for a moment pondering something. He is hesitant as to say it or not.

BERNARD:

So, did you know Goodwin?

JULIET looks up suddenly.

JULIET:

Yes

She quickly returns to digging.

BERNARD:

He infiltrated our camp- ours being the tail section of the plane. He helped me when we crashed- I was stuck in a tree! He said he was one of us and informed you all of who was a "good person" and who wasn't. The good ones like little Zach and Emma were taken.

JULIET begins to sob slightly. BERNARD realises she is suddenly.

BERNARD (CONT'D):

Oh sorry... were you close to him?

JULIET stops digging and wipes away the tears that are rolling down her cheeks.

JULIET:

Me and Goodwin- well, we... went out together.

BERNARD makes an "Oh" with his mouth. He has realised it was a mistake to ask about him.

JULIET (CONT'D):

I told him not to do those things to your group... I was completely against it but he... he had alliance towards Ben... and would do everything that Ben said!

BERNARD:

I'm sorry, Juliet

JULIET:

He was killed, wasn't he?

BERNARD pauses a moment. He sincerely looks at her and nods his head.

BERNARD:

By Ana... she was only looking out for our group! She was trying to avenge the abduction of Zach and Emma

JULIET sniffles

BERNARD (CONT'D):

How are those two?

He now has a sense of longing in his eyes also.

JULIET:

They are in a better place now...

BERNARD looks confused by this but then he sees something in the distance: DESMOND running towards them!

BERNARD:

Look!

BERNARD points in DESMOND'S direction. JULIET looks and also sees him heading towards them.

CUT TO:

With DESMOND. DESMOND concentrates on the two people in the distance. When he sees they have noticed him, he begins to run even faster.

CUT TO:

_With JULIET and BERNARD_.

DESMOND reaches them and collapses to the floor. JULIET and BERNARD instantaneously go down on the floor next to him.

JULIET:

Desmond, are you ok?

They both feel how wet he is.

DESMOND rolls over and lies on his back facing up at them.

DESMOND:

Naomi lied to us...

Both JULIET'S and BERNARD'S faces turn to shock and confusion.

DESMOND takes a deep breath.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAY TIME (FLASH FORWARD)

DESMOND quickly walks through the jungle towards a definite destination. He has a look of confusion on his face. He comes through the jungle into a clearing and stares at the cages. He quickly makes his way towards the door of the Hydra Station and enters it.

CUT TO:

INT. THE HYDRA STATION- AQUARIUM AREA

DESMOND enters the area to see PENNY sat down at the table of the Hydra Station. She turns to her head to him and gives a smile.

PENNY:

Alright, hun?

DESMOND throws the satchel he is carrying onto the table and sits on another chair.

DESMOND:

No: still nothing- couldn't find a thing. I tell you hun, they've completely destroyed that place

DESMOND stares at PENNY

PENNY:

Do you think they'll find us here?

DESMOND:

I don't know, Pen

They both stay quiet

PENNY:

Will we ever get off this place?

DESMOND stares at PENNY and then looks away

PENNY (CONT'D):

Des, is there something you haven't told me?

DESMOND:

No-

DESMOND is obviously lying. PENNY lays out her hand on the table towards DESMOND.

PENNY:

Des, tell me please?

DESMOND:

I've been keeping this from you for a reason. It could never happen and then it could but Alex and Karl, they have made contact with him

PENNY's eyes open widely

PENNY:

What?

DESMOND:

We might get off of this place, Penny

PENNY jumps up off her chair and runs to DESMOND who stands up and they embrace. They have large grins on their faces.

SMASH CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH- DAYTIME (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

Close up shot of DESMOND and then JULIET and BERNARD who are still looking at DESMOND in shock

JULIET:

Desmond, what are you talking about?

DESMOND takes a deep breath once more

DESMOND:

Naomi lied to us... She is not searching for us on orders of Penny...

BERNARD:

I think he is tired. Let's get him back to camp...

JULIET looks back at the graves

JULIET:

What about those, Bernard?

BERNARD:

They'll have to wait, I'm afraid, Juliet! This is more important now!

JULIET and BERNARD then lift DESMOND up and begin to take him back to the beach camp.

CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER

ALEX and DANIELLE are sat next to each other on the slight slope that goes away from the radio tower.

ALEX:

So, are you really my mother?

DANIELLE:

Yes. Did you not suspect anything throughout your childhood?

ALEX thinks for a moment

ALEX:

A child believes what is given to them...

DANIELLE:

Did they bring you up well?

ALEX:

It was only him

ALEX shoots a look over in the direction of BEN.

ALEX (CONT'D):

My fake Mum never brought me up

DANIELLE'S face turns to one of slight horror.

ALEX suddenly looks at DANIELLE with confusion

ALEX:

Wait, on this island, half way through the second trimester every woman has died! How did you not die then?

DANIELLE:

I was seven months pregnant when we crashed here. We were on a science expedition studying time in the world and we encountered the numbers. We decided to investigate and we just crashed...

ALEX:

Numbers?

DANIELLE:

I am afraid I do not know much about them however, I do know they are cursed!

ALEX stays quiet for a moment.

ALEX:

Who is my real father then?

DANIELLE:

Robert was his name. I will take you to him one day.

ALEX:

Where is he?

DANIELLE:

I buried him out in the jungle by the place where he died

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- DAYTIME

LOCKE is now on the floor. He looks worn out but he slowly gets himself up. He looks about and looks confused.

He thinks about it for a moment and then suddenly begins to walk in a certain direction.

COMMERICAL BREAK

EXT. THE JUNGLE NEAR A STREAM- DAYTIME

LOCKE is bent down near a stream. He sees in the reflection of the water EKO. He turns his head around and looks at him. LOCKE meekly smiles.

EKO:

Well done, John.

LOCKE doesn't reply.

EKO (CONT'D):

You do realise that "It is not good that the man should be alone"

LOCKE:

I don't need anyone else now, Eko!

LOCKE stands off and squares off again EKO

LOCKE (CONT'D):

I'm a loner! I've been disowned by those who I came here with. I've left the Others who I became so close with on purpose just for those that have disowned me! No one wants me- it is the story of my life, Eko. Now, move!

LOCKE barges past EKO and walks into the jungle surrounding once more.

EKO smiles slightly

CUT TO:

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP- DAYTIME

JULIET and BERNARD stagger into camp holding DESMOND up. HURLEY is the one to notice them first.

HURLEY:

Hey! Dude!

He begins to run towards the three of them. This grabs the attention of others in the camp- SAWYER, SAYID and JIN.

HURLEY (CONT'D):

You ok?

HURLEY reaches the three people.

JULIET and BERNARD lower DESMOND onto the ground. He just lies down.

SAYID, SAWYER and JIN are now crowded around too.

SAYID:

What happened down there, Desmond?

DESMOND begins to cry.

DESMOND:

I tried to save him! I swear I did...

They stare at him confused at who he is talking about.

DESMOND (CONT'D):

I swear!

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. HYDRA STATION- NIGHT TIME (FLASH FORWARD)

Complete darkness.

Suddenly, a large banging sounds. Slight fumbling about- someone moving. A light flickers on. DESMOND and PENNY are in a make-shift bed on the floor.

PENNY:

Des, what is that?

PENNY has a look of fright on her face.

PENNY (CONT'D):

Go, look-

DESMOND cautiously gets up out of bed and moves out of camera shot.

CUT TO:

INT. THE HYDRA ENTRANCE

DESMOND cautiously walks up to the door. He slowly opens it to reveal CLAIRE stood there with a 2/3 year old boy in her arms: AARON. DESMOND's eyes open wide at the sight of the two.

DESMOND:

Claire?

CLAIRE:

Oh thank God you're here. Can I come in?

DESMOND:

Yeah... Yeah

DESMOND lets her in.

CUT TO:

INT. THE HYDRA AQUARIUM MAIN ROOM

DESMOND, PENNY and CLAIRE sit at the table. AARON can be seen off playing in the corner. DESMOND looks sternly at CLAIRE.

DESMOND:

Why are you here Claire? You chose them

CLAIRE:

I know I did

CLAIRE sounds disappointed in herself

CLAIRE (CONT'D):

But I had to do what I thought was best for Aaron

DESMOND:

So the enemy was best for him?

CLAIRE:

I've seen my error. I saw him... He told me to find you

DESMOND raises an eyebrow and then he gives her a weak smile

DESMOND:

So you have just left them?

CLAIRE slowly nods her head

CLAIRE:

Yes

DESMOND:

How'd you know where we were?

CLAIRE:

Alex and Karl... they know about them, you know

DESMOND:

Will they harm them?

CLAIRE:

Not at the moment, I don't think

CLAIRE then notices PENNY staring at AARON playing. PENNY suddenly notices CLAIRE and gives her a smile

PENNY:

He's gorgeous. It's a shame...

DESMOND gives PENNY a quick look and cuts her off

DESMOND:

Don't Pen

DESMOND then looks back to CLAIRE

DESMOND:

So, you wish to stay here with us?

CLAIRE:

If you don't mind?

PENNY:

Of course we don't. It'll be nice to have some new faces

PENNY and CLAIRE smile at one another

Close up shot of DESMOND as he also smiles.

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. SOMEONE'S TENT ON THE BEACH- DAYTIME BUT BEGINNING TOTURN DARK (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

DESMOND is in here asleep. He slowly opens his eyes to see HURLEY right next to him. HURLEY realises he is starting to wake up and begins to fuss about.

HURLEY:

Dude! You're awake!

HURLEY leans over him.

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Are you ok?

DESMOND looks about confused

DESMOND:

Where am I?

DESMOND rubs his eyes. He begins to sit up.

HURLEY:

Oh you're in my tent

A look of realisation comes across DESMOND'S face.

DESMOND:

I didn't mean for it to happen!

DESMOND looks at HURLEY desperately.

HURLEY:

Oh yeah dude! What happened down there? You were saying that you tried to save him or something- do you mean Charlie? Yeah, where is Charlie actually?

DESMOND stares at HURLEY sincerely.

DESMOND:

It was him that I tried to save...

HURLEY:

What do you mean, Desmond?

HURLEY looks scared.

DESMOND:

You know how I had those visions of Charlie dying and I always saved him... well... this time it came true and he wouldn't let me save him...

HURLEY:

Is Charlie dead?

DESMOND doesn't respond.

HURLEY tries to compose himself but has difficulty

HURLEY (CONT'D):

Juliet said you had mentioned something about Naomi lying...?

DESMOND:

That's not Penny's boat out there

HURLEY:

What?

DESMOND:

We have just let someone onto this island and we don't know who they are or what they could do to us...

There is an awkward silence between the two of them.

HURLEY:

I need to go speak to Sayid

HURLEY quickly gets up and exits the tent.

CUT TO:

EXT. BY SAYID'S TENT

HURLEY is now at SAYID'S tent.

HURLEY:

Erm... Sayid, you know what you were saying about the fact that we should be prepared for anyone coming off of that freighter...?

SAYID looks confused

SAYID:

Yes, Hugo

HURLEY:

Well, I think we should be worried.

The ambiguity in HURLEY'S voice instantly worries SAYID.

SAYID:

Why?

HURLEY:

Desmond just told me that it's not Penny's boat out there and that we have just let something onto our island that we don't even know the extremity of it. Deep isn't it...

SAYID:

Who is Penny?

HURLEY:

It doesn't matter but Sayid we need to stop them or something. I don't know! You're the one who is strategically minded, Dude!

SAYID:

Ok, we must contact the others in our group now!

CUT TO:

INT. HURLEY'S TENT

DESMOND feels about his body and finds what he is looking for. He pulls it out- it is CHARLIE'S life's "greatest hits".

DESMOND:

Found it

He takes a deep breath and gently places it back in his pocket.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE JUNGLE- TURNING DARK

RICHARD and other Others are walking through the jungle.

CINDY runs up to him.

CINDY:

Richard, will we be there soon? The Temple I mean

RICHARD:

We're not off straight to the Temple I'm afraid Cindy

CINDY looks at him shocked

CINDY:

Where are we off then?

RICHARD:

We're off to go meet a friend of mine first!

CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- TURNING DARK

JACK'S walkie-talkie begins to buzz with noise. He quickly grabs it standing up from where he was sat down with people such as SUN, KATE and ROSE. He begins to go for a walk as he puts it up to his face.

JACK:

Yeah...?

SAYID (OVER WALKIE-TALKIE):

Jack, we have some bad news for you.

JACK stops in his tracks.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

INT. THE HYDRA STATION- NIGHT (FLASH FORWARD)

Pitch blackness. All are asleep.

Suddenly large bangs begin to occur and the station begins to shake.

Light switches on. DESMOND and PENNY in bed again. DESMOND looks about worried and then to PENNY.

DESMOND:

They're here Pen

DESMOND smiles broadly at her

SMASH CUT TO:

INT. HURLEY'S TENT- NIGHT NOW (END OF FLASH FORWARD)

DESMOND gets up from his sitting position. He then exits the tent.

EXT. THE BEACH CAMP

DESMOND makes his way over to HURLEY, SAYID and now SAWYER, JULIET, JIN and BERNARD. SAYID is on the walkie-talkie to JACK.

SAYID:

What shall we do, Jack?

_IN THIS SCENE, WHENEVER A PERSON SPEAKS THE CAMERA WILL BE ON THEM E.G NOW, THE CAMERA WILL SWITCH TO JACK._

JACK:

Ok... I'll try and get some people there as fast as I can. We can't set off now- everyone is too tired. OK? We will set off first thing in the morning!

SAYID:

Ok

JACK:

If they get there tonight, either try and keep them entertained or leave camp all together- your choice Sayid.

SAYID:

Ok then. I will discuss it with the group. Goodbye

JACK:

See you.

_NOW STAY WITH SAYID_

SAYID puts down the walkie-talkie and looks up to the whole group.

SAYID:

You heard Jack- what do you think?

DESMOND:

We need ambush them, brother! I would assume that they will be dropped by helicopter as Naomi was. We just wait out until we see them land and then from that point on we will take them. What you think?

DESMOND still has a sense of grief about him but he seems to be trying to control it

SAWYER:

Sounds like a good idea

SAYID:

Shall we go with that?

SAYID looks around the group. They all nod in reply (even though JIN has no idea what they are on about he still agrees)

SAYID (CONT'D):

Ok... get ready and packed. We shall set off as soon as we see them land- will they have distress beacons attached to themselves?

DESMOND nods

DESMOND:

Naomi did

SAYID:

Ok. Someone will have to keep watch of the sky for that

SAWYER:

I will

SAYID:

Ok everyone- go get ready. Bring whatever weapons you can find!

They all nod and disperse except DESMOND.

SAYID looks at DESMOND

SAYID (CONT'D):

Will you be able to this? Hurley explained what had happened to me- but no one else just yet...

DESMOND:

Course I will be able to, brother. And... I think it is probably best for me to explain it...

DESMOND then turns to leave.

CUT TO:

EXT. BY THE RADIO TOWER- NIGHTTIME

Everyone is gathered around JACK who is stood on top of a log or something. He looks at the crowd.

JACK:

We will be setting off back to the beach tomorrow morning- be packed and ready because it'll be an early set off. That's all...

JACK steps down off the podium and begins to walk off.

KATE follows him

KATE:

Jack...

She catches up with him as he stops for her.

KATE (CONT'D):

What is the matter? I mean, why are we going back so soon?

JACK:

Because, Kate, I have just let on to this island something bad as far as I know- it is not the saviour what I thought it was! That's why!

KATE stands there shocked

JACK (CONT'D):

Exactly

He continues to walk on leaving KATE

CUT TO:

EXT. TREE WITH BEN ON- NIGHTTIME

BEN gives a worried look as he over hears JACK.

BEN:

It has begun...

CUT TO:

_BLACKNESS_

Large helicopter rotors can be heard.

Suddenly, coming right across the screen, as if a door is being opened, an image off the island is seen. It is moving along.

A helicopter PILOT comes into shot.

PILOT

You ready? GO!

Then, around 5 people can be seen jumping from a helicopter from an outside view.

They undo their parachutes and they begin to sail down to the island below.

LOST


End file.
